


gently, softly

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: A lady and a squire of her betrothed, the world's oldest tale....





	gently, softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCichlid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCichlid/gifts).



> Inspired by this painting that I found in pininterest (unable to locate the name of the artist or painting*) and the quote "Not all men".
> 
> *@bluecichlid located the source - "a Russian fairytale illustration by Vladislav Erko: http://amolife.com/image/art/artist-illustrator-vladislav-erko.html " thanks blue!
> 
> [Inspiration](https://zip00198704.tumblr.com/post/163213731809/i-saw-this-in-pininterest-and-it-served-as-an)
> 
>  
> 
>  

It happened so fast.

There were so many hands on her, yanking, pulling, scrubbing her clean as if to remove all that is Northern in her, bedecking her in the red and gold colors of House Lannister as if they could hide the wolf inside her, and bejeweled from the top of her head to her feet which was covered by ruby encrusted slippers.

_This was not real. A dream, nay, a nightmare._

Then a gentle touch and a soft clearing of the throat.

“My lady,” the young squire croaked. His sad brown eyes looked into hers.

She remembered him, the boy who squired for a loud braggart and now the squire of her betrothed. He never looked directly at her and always seemed to be blushing. He did not belong here.

“Be not afraid,” he whispered, “he would not hurt you.”

How could he even say that? The rage that had been building inside her erupted.

“No, men, they all hurt me,” she snarled.

“Not me,” the young squire replied as he led her quickly away and covered her with his cloak.

Five years later, it still felt like a dream, but instead of a nightmare, like the songs of knights, ladies, gallantry, and of course, true love that she sings to her beloved husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @bluecichlid, a brilliant and accomplished woman. Congrats on everything! Your future is so bright I gotta wear shades!


End file.
